


you're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say...

by andthwip



Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Choking, Coming Untouched, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), First Time, Fucking, I Love You, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Night, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Jason moves a hand from Dick’s head and shoves the waistband of his sweats down, Dick wriggles them down his legs and kicks them off. Jason palms Dick’s cock, it’s hard and leaking against the confines of his boxers.“C’mon Jay, I’ve been on edge for hours,” Dick moans, rocking up into the touch.“I’m sure I can wring more than one or two orgasms out of you, pretty boy,” Jason says, winking.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888105
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	you're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say...

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! They fuck.

Ever since the rooftop and the morning after, Jason has been different… clingy. Yeah, clingy is the only word Dick can think of to describe him. He barely left Dick’s side, stealing quick kisses in the halls, on missions and when he was sure no one else was paying attention to them. 

Not that Dick’s complaining, it made his heart swell in his chest, feeling like a giggling schoolgirl with a crush. 

They haven’t talked about it, not since their hook-up in shower and that’s okay, it really is. Dick’s just happy with whatever it is they’re doing. And they haven’t been together like that since then, it’s been a few weeks and Dick can only jack off to so many memories before he’s cumming into his fist, unsatiated and aching for the real thing. 

Now, Damien had insisted on a family movie night and was even more insistent on watching the latest Disney film, Dick had wanted to refuse and hole up in his room and think about Jason, and the way his lips wrap around his cock. But Alfred and Bruce had both shot him the look and he reluctantly agreed to join them. 

Dick’s sitting in the living area with a giant bowl of popcorn on his lap, courtesy of Tim, when Jason throws himself down onto the sofa next to him, taking the bowl from him and chucking a blanket over both of their laps. He slides his hand under the thick material to hold Dick’s hand, Dick stares at him, a light blush tinting his cheekbones and Jason just grins, big and toothy in return. 

As suspected, the movie was indeed, shit and Dick couldn’t figure out what was going on, but Damien and Tim seemed to be enjoying it. Bruce was snoring softly on the opposite couch, while Alfred looked like he was already dozing off too. 

The hand in Dick’s wriggled out of his grip and began to climb his thigh, skirting over the thin material of his sweats, teasing.

“Jay,” Dick hisses quietly. “Stop it.”

Jason shakes his head, toothy grin back, fingers now dancing above the hem. “Stretch out, get comfy, pretty boy.”

Dick looks at him ludicrously, surely, he’s not being serious… He thinks. But Jason laughs quietly, pulling the waistband away from Dick’s skin and it clicks, he is serious. Dick laughs nervously, shaking his head. 

“C’mon. Where’s your sense of adventure, huh?” Jason teases, slipping into a hand into Dick’s underwear, stroking his slowly hardening cock.

Dick’s eyes dart around the room, Damien and Tim are still engrossed with the film playing, talking excitedly between themselves. Alfred’s fallen asleep, feet up on the recliner, hands clasped together in his lap. 

“I have plenty of adventure!” Dick scoffs, rolling his eyes at Jason. 

“Mhm, sure ya do, golden boy,” Jason chuckles, leaning in to quickly peck Dick’s lips, it’s soft, barely three but Dick follows his mouth, needing more. “Just sit back and relax, yeah Dickie?”

Dick can’t believe he’s going along with this, he’s allowing Jason to touch him so intimately in a room full of their family, but it’s been a long few weeks and he wants nothing more than to lick into Jason’s waiting mouth. Jason shakes his head; a smile tugging on the corners of his lips and moves his hand to cup Dick’s cock and balls. 

Jason doesn’t move for most of the movie, he sits with his hand on Dick. Dick’s hard and leaking, against his palm, he tries to hitch his hips and get any kind of friction. But Jason ignores it as he tries to feed him popcorn kernels, stuffing a few at a time into Dick’s mouth like he’s totally not teasing the life out of him underneath the blanket. 

Jason palms Dick’s cock and Dick stuffs his fingers into his mouth, trying to stop any noise from slipping out and alerting the rest of the bats to their current situation. Jason smears the precum spurting from Dick’s cock down his length, he just wants to shove Jason backwards and have his way with him. 

By the end of the film, Dick’s overstimulated and not stimulated enough, he’s shaking from barely being touched and being touched too much. He curses under his breath, thudding his forehead onto Jason’s shoulder and whining softly. 

“You okay Dickie bird?” Jason asks feigning innocence, petting his free hand through Dick’s hair. 

“Hate you,” Dick murmurs, biting into Jason’s shoulder. “Hate you so much.”

Jason snorts, beginning to move his hand just enough. Dick takes a sharp breath, biting back into Jason. 

“You’re so wet,” Jason says so quietly, more to himself than Dick. 

Dick nods. “S’cos of you, Jay.”

Jason pulls his hand from Dick’s sweats, he shudders at the loss, but Jason presses a kiss to the side of Dick’s head, it’s a little damp. “C’mon, take your hoodie off and follow me.”

Dick pulls back, looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Hide your massive boner and follow me!” Jason hisses but he’s smiling, mischief evident in his blue eyes. 

Dick nods, dumbstruck. He unzips his hoodie and folds it up so he can sling it over his arm and hide his erection. Jason stands up first, stretching and yawning as he says goodnight to Damien and Tim, ruffling both of the younger boys’ hair. Dick watches him leave, slinking out and into the darkened hallway. Dick stands too, bidding an awkward goodnight to the kids and follows Jason.

The other boy’s waiting for Dick, a little further down the corridor. He presses Dick into the wall, grabbing the hoodie from Dick’s grip and throwing it onto the floor, he grinds his own erection against Dick’s hip, licking into his mouth. Dick groans softly, rutting back, frantically seeking any kind of friction against his neglected cock. 

They stumble down the corridor, bashing into cabinets and paintings in their wake. It reminds Dick of the night on the rooftop, a tsunami of furious affection ripples in his chest as he kisses Jason back a little harder. 

Jason’s room is closer than Dick’s, it makes sense for them to go to Jason's bedroom. Dick pins Jason to the door, grappling at his t-shirt, trying to pull him closer while pinning him by his hips tightly against the door.

“Fuck,” Jason curses, fumbling behind himself for the doorknob. 

Dick laughs a little breathless. “I got it, little wing.”

Dick turns the knob and the door swings open against their weight and Dick catches Jason, saving him before he falls onto the floor. Dick grips him tightly around the waist, both of them giggling into the other’s mouth. 

They switch and Jason backs Dick against the bed, the back of his knees hitting the mattress. Dick lets himself be gently pushed backwards, so he’s lying on his back. Jason crawls up and over him, straddling his waist. 

“Dickie… I wanna…” He swallows, panting into the hollow of Dick’s throat. “I…”

“Wanna what, Jay?” Dick asks, hips thrusting up on their own.

“Can I - Can I… Fuck you?” Jason asks softly. “It - It’s not a big deal… If you don’t want to. I - I’m fine with whatever you want.”

“Jay, Jason, I -” Dick starts, his throat suddenly dry. “Yes, fuck. Please.”

“You’re sure?” Jason asks softly, nosing at his throat. 

Dick nods. “I want to feel all of you, little wing.”

Jason smiles against Dick’s soft skin and begins to kiss down his neck, his fingers slipping up the hem of Dick’s oversized Gotham Knights shirt. His breath hitches as Jason’s fingers dust over the arches and grooves of his abs, digging his nails in just a little. 

Dick shudders, grabbing the hem of Jason’s shirt, he makes a frustrated noise and starts to tug it over Jason’s head, the other boy laughs and rises up and onto his knees. He swats Dick’s hands away to give Dick a show as he slowly peels the shirt off of his skin. Jason smooths a hand down his abs, before trailing it back up to pinch one of his peaked nipples. Jason moans, overzealous and completely pornographic.

“You’re an idiot,” Dick snorts, making grabby hands at him. “C’mere. You’re sexy enough without all that.”

Dick hooks his fingers into Jason’s sweats, pulling him so he topples over, hands planting themselves at either side of Dick’s head. Jason laughs, nipping along Dick’s jaw before nosing down to suck a mark between the junction of Dick’s neck and shoulder. 

“Mmm,” Dick hums, flattening his hands over the small of Jason’s back. “Missed this, Jay.”

Jason chuckles. “M’gonna need you a lot more naked, pretty bird.”

Dick nods, eyes half lidded already. Jason reaches down to shove Dick’s shirt up and over his head, chucking it somewhere he’s already forgotten. Jason leans back in, sucking one of Dick’s blush pink nipples into his mouth. Dick arches, gasping as he smooths his palms up Jason’s strong back, neck and eventually slipping his fingers between the dark stands to tug on Jason’s hair. 

“You’re sensitive here,” Jason comments offhandedly, licking a broad strip over the nipple. “S’hot.”

Jason moves a hand from Dick’s head and shoves the waistband of his sweats down, Dick wriggles them down his legs and kicks them off. Jason palms Dick’s cock, it’s hard and leaking against the confines of his boxers. 

“C’mon Jay, I’ve been on edge for hours,” Dick moans, rocking up into the touch. 

“I’m sure I can wring more than one or two orgasms out of you, pretty boy,” Jason says, winking. 

“Fuck,” Dick grinds out, tugging Jason’s hair harder.

The other boy laughs, yanking Dick’s boxers down and shimmies down Dick’s body. Pressing hot, wet kisses in his wake. Dick spreads his legs to accommodate Jason, he noses at the soft hair under Dick’s belly button, biting into his taut stomach. 

Dick’s cock jerks, a steady stream of pre-cum leaking from the tip and Jason licks it up, lapping the head eagerly. Dick trembles, squeezing his legs shut around Jason’s ears as he swallows Dick down, letting his cock hit the back of his throat and jerking his head forward, letting Dick’s cock slide further down.

“M’not gonna last if you keep doing that,” Dick breathes out, slinging an arm over his eyes.

“Then don’t, pretty boy,” Jason quips, popping off his cock momentarily. 

Jason goes back to sucking Dick, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, taking as much of him into his mouth as he can, and jerking off the rest. Dick shudders, almost sobbing as he scratches down Jason’s back with a free hand, leaving sharp, red marks there. 

From the way Dick’s trembling and the noises spilling from his mouth, Jason knows he’s close, so he doubles his efforts, pulling out every trick he knows. Twisting his tongue around the tip of Dick’s cock and then laving at the tip.

“Fuck, Fuck, Jay - Jay…” Dick cries, it’s loud and desperate, it makes Jason’s cock throb against his thigh.

Jason slurps at the head of Dick’s cock, teasing more of those pretty, breathy noises out of him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck,” Dick moans, “I’m - Jay - Jay - I’m gonna cum.”

Jason moans around the thick cock in his mouth, sending delicious vibrations down Dick’s cock. “C'mon, cum for me.”

It only takes a few moments before Dick’s cumming hard into Jason’s mouth, body rigid, his face pinched in pleasure. Jason works him through it, still sucking him off until Dick’s writhing, squirming with overstimulation, trying to shove Jason away. 

“Well, that was over embarrassingly quickly,” Dick slurs, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. “M’sorry.”

“Shut up, pretty boy. I had you on edge for hours,” Jason chuckles, crawling his way back up to Dick’s mouth, prying his hands from his face and kissing him fiercely.

“So, it’s your fault,” Dick retorts, wrapping an arm around the other boy’s neck, pulling him in close and licking into his mouth, he’s still shuddering slightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Love tasting myself on you.”

“You’re dirty,” Jason murmurs with a goofy smile. “You good?”

Dick nods, trying to reach for Jason’s lips again. They kiss lazily for a while, slow and languid, like they have all the time in the world. The taste of himself on Jason’s tongue makes Dick’s cock stir, while Jason grinds his erection into Dick’s hip.

“You look so good like this,” Jason mutters, tracing over Dick’s lips. “All soft and blissed out.”

Dick laughs, loud and full bellied, throwing his head back against the pillows. “Fuck off, Jay.”

“I’m serious, pretty boy,” Jason grins. “You’re gorgeous.”

Dick blushes, propping himself up on his elbows to catch Jason’s lips. He wraps his arms around Jason’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Dick licks into Jason’s mouth, tongues twisting together. Jason moans, rolling his hips down against Dick’s.

“You want to stare at me all night or are you going to fuck me?” Dick asks, pulling back and arching an eyebrow. 

“Brat,” Jason chuckles, pushing himself up to lean over and raid his top drawer. “You sure you’re good?”

“Yeah, I’m ready for you to fuck me,” Dick gripes, tilting to kiss the part of Jason’s abdomen as he leans over him.

He watches Jason produce a half empty bottle of lube; an impressed look flits across his face as he shuffles himself further up the bed. Jason manoeuvres himself back between Dick’s legs, kissing up his thighs. 

“How do you want to be, on your back or on your knees?” Jason asks, looking up at him through thick lashes. 

“Like this, I wanna see you,” Dick says softly, blush deepening on his cheeks. 

Jason nods, as the familiar click of the lube bottle being opened rings in the air, he squirts some onto his fingers, warming up the cool gel before nudging Dick’s legs further apart with each thick shoulder. Dick gasps at the first touch of Jason’s fingers, they don’t try to press in, just rubbing over his hole. 

He makes sure Dick is adequately coated in the sticky substance before pressing in one finger gently, letting Dick grow accustomed to it. It isn’t Dick’s first time, not by any means and he can handle someone being a little rougher, but he appreciates Jason’s efforts to make him as comfortable as possible, nonetheless. 

Jason works him like that for a long few moments, just the one finger sliding in and out as Dick rocks down on it to feel more. It feels so good.

“C’mon Jay, m’not gonna break,” Dick gasps out. “Gimme more.”

“Fuck, Dickie,” Jason grunts, thrusting another finger in roughly. “Like that, hmm? Y’like it a little rough, baby?”  
Dick nods furiously, bearing his hips down on Jason’s fingers, rolling them in time with his hard thrusts. “Jay, fuck, that’s it. C’mon, faster.”

Jason complies, thrusting his fingers in faster, grinding his hips down against the bedspread to relieve some pressure in his cock. Dick makes a noise as if the wind’s been knocked out of him, Jason can’t help but stare up at Dick as a fresh flush of arousal sweeps over him.

“That your sweet spot, pretty boy?” Jason teases, pressing against the same spot again.

Dick grips Jason’s shoulders almost painfully. “Fuck Jay, no one’s ever done that before.”

Jason laughs, eyeing Dick’s cock hard and leaking against his stomach again. “No? No one ever been good enough to find it, baby?”

Dick shakes his head no, clutching onto Jason’s shoulders so tightly they’re sure to bruise by morning. Jason crooks his fingers and Dick has to stuff one of his hands into his mouth, biting down onto his knuckles to stop himself from being any louder.

While Dick is distracted, Jason slips a third finger inside of him and Dick whines, a high pitched and desperate sound. It sends a thrill down Jason’s spine, just knowing he’s making Dick have these kinds of reactions because of him makes his cock pulse painfully.

The nails digging into Jason’s shoulder move further down, to scrape back up and grip at the small hairs at bottom of Jason’s neck. Dick’s fingers flex when Jason slips down to lick the rim with the point of his tongue, Dick can’t help the noise that cracks in his throat, he arches up trying to rut himself against Jason’s mouth.

“Jesus,” Dick gasps, digging his nails into Jason’s nape.

“Nah, just call me Jason,” The other boy smirks up at him before going back to running his tongue along Dick.

Dick chokes on a laugh. “Can I ride you, Jay?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jason groans and pushes himself up, he stumbles off of the bed and shoves his sweats down around his ankles.

Dick sweeps up the bottle of lube as Jason throws himself back on the bed, arms behind his head. Dick takes a moment to just look at him, biting his bottom lip into his mouth as he eyes Jason’s cock, it looks painfully hard as it lies against his stomach, sticky with precum.

He crawls up the bed, straddling Jason’s hips as he slicks his cock up with lube. Jason’s eyes close, a small tiny groan crawling from his throat. His cock pulses in Dick’s hand, precum dribbling from the tip.

Dick smiles at the reaction, shuffling up before sinking himself down onto Jason’s thick cock. He groans, laying his hands-on Jason’s pecs for leverage. Dick leans in, pressing a messy kiss to Jason’s lips.

Jason grips Dick’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin at the small of Dick’s back, his thumbs pressing into the dip of his hip.

“Fuck, you feel so good, pretty boy,” Jason groans, eyes fluttering closed as he shifts his hips upward. “C’mon, ride me.”

Dick rolls his hips, smirking when a little gasp slips from Jason. “M’gonna go slow, real slow.”

“You’re a tease,” Jason breathes, grinning.

A laugh bubbles from Dick as he lifts himself slowly, biting his lip as the tip of Jason’s cock catches on his rim.

Dick sets a leisurely pace, it’s slow, languid and he seems to be in no hurry to speed up. Jason’s hands itch to shove him over and fuck him, face down, ass in the air and within an inch of his life.

He leans over to kiss Jason, messy but sweet, keening into the other boy’s mouth. Jason moans, digging his nails into Dick’s hips harder and trying to lift his hips higher.

“If you keep doing that, little wing,” Dick says, a little breathless. “I’m going to have to restrain you.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Jason asks, eyes lidded.

Dick laughs before pressing a wet kiss to Jason’s neck, biting into the soft skin there. He rolls his hips, wet cock slipping against Jason’s hard abs. They breathe each other in, panting against the others’ mouths. Jason’s hand comes up to grip the side of Dick’s neck, thumb caressing his ear lobe softly.

“Fuck Dickie,” Jason sighs against his lips. “You’re so tight, feel so good around my cock, pretty boy.”

Dick moans, speeding his movements up. Jason’s other hand moves from Dick’s hip to hit a sharp smack to his ass and by the way Dick’s breath is punched out of him, Jason reckons he’s jostled the other boy’s prostate again.

“Harder,” Dick gasps, rolling his hips a little faster. Jason complies, swatting Dick’s ass again. “C’mon, Jay, please… Harder.”

“Never took you for the rough type,” Jason growls, landing another hard blow on Dick’s ass. “Your teasing didn’t last long, either.”

“Shut up,” Dick mewls, dropping his head to Jason’s shoulder and circles his hips. Jason moves his hand from the side of Dick’s neck to the long column of his throat, digging his fingers in just enough. He pulls Dick closer by the neck, licking his wet, parted lips, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“This okay, pretty boy?”

Dick doesn’t make a coherent sound, instead he lets out a noise that can only be described as a sob. “C’mon, use your words.”

His hips stutter their rhythm as he gasps out a raspy reply. “Jay – Jay – Please. Fuck me, please, please, please –”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you?” Jason snarls and Dick cries, nodding as much as he can in Jason’s tight grip.

“Yes, fuck, please Jay, need it,” Dick begs, voice hoarse.

Jason thinks he looks absolutely debauched like this, pupils blown, heavy lidded and his mouth open, lips slick with spit, a pretty crimson blush crawling its way down his chest.

“You beg so pretty,” Jason croons, lifting Dick’s hips off of his cock.

The other boy whines at the loss but it doesn’t last long, as Jason manhandles him to sit on his knees, legs spread as he takes his place behind him. He grabs Dick’s throat again, and thrusts back into him in one quick movement. It punches the air out of Dick’s lungs as he cries out, Jason reckons if he wasn’t holding him up with the hand on his neck he’d have fallen over.

He claps a hand to Dick’s ass again, making him jerk. Dick moans, shameless and porn worthy, it makes Jason grunt and slam into him harder. Dick writhes against his hold, trying to fuck himself back on Jason’s cock.

Jason bites into the junction of Dick’s neck and shoulder, he whines high and needy.

“M’gonna cum soon…” Dick whimpers and Jason can feel his adam’s apple bob against his fingers.

“Oh yeah?” Jason grunts, letting his hand drop from Dick’s throat.

He moves to shove Dick down, pushing his face into the comforter. He sets a savage pace, alternating kneading his ass and spanking him. Dick’s moans are wanton, spurring him on more. He’s humping the air, trying to get more of Jason’s cock inside of him.

Jason mewls, dragging his nails down Dick’s shoulders, letting up on the pressure on his back, allowing him to gasp for breath.

“M’not gon’a las’ muh’ longer,” Dick slurs, pushing his hips back in time with Jason’s thrusts.

“Me either, pretty boy,” Jason breathes, hips stuttering. “You feel so good.”

Dick makes a noise and his whole-body spasms as he cums onto the comforter under him, Jason’s name on his lips. It sets Jason off, he thrusts once, twice and he’s cumming inside of Dick, leaning over him and pressing hot kisses into the scratches on his shoulder blade.

They lay like that for a few moments, breathing heavily and basking in their afterglow, Jason peppering soft kisses into Dick’s damp skin.

“I need to move,” Jason whispers, nuzzling his face against Dick’s back.

“No,’ Dick murmurs. “Stay.”

Jason laughs, it rumbles through Dick’s body and makes him feel warm. “It’s getting sticky.”

“No,” Dick murmurs again, wiggling his ass. “Sleep.”

“Okay, okay, I’m at least pulling out,” Jason warns, peeling himself from Dick’s back.

Dick hums sleepily in agreement as Jason begins to move slowly, pulling out as gently as he can. Dick whines at the loss, eyes drooping. Jason chuckles, helping to move him onto his back. He’s covered in red splotches and nippy looking scratches; the sight coils something primal in Jason’s stomach. 

Jason kicks the comforter down so he can pull it up and around them. “We can sleep but as soon as you’re more awake, we’re showering. Okay, pretty bird?”

Dick nods, turning to curl into Jason’s chest.

“Love you, Jay,” Dick mumbles, tipper over the edge of consciousness and into sleep.

Jason lies awake for a long time after that, just staring at Dick and running the pads of his fingertips over as much of Dick’s skin as he can. He tries to comprehend what Dick’s just said but somehow it doesn’t compute that someone loves him, especially someone as good hearted and gorgeous as Dick Grayson.

Eventually, Jason’s eyes begin to close too, and he presses a kiss to Dick’s sweat-damp hair. “Love you too.”

Jason falls asleep thinking he’s absolutely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hari for betaing and being the best person, without her this probably wouldn't be thing. <3


End file.
